Fast Life
by heidipoo
Summary: Young Rosa Mendes feels imprisoned in her home and doomed in an upcoming arranged marriage. After a chance encounter with Alberto Del Rio, she takes off with him. With danger at every corner, will Rosa know if she's made the right decision? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there readers. Welcome to the first chapter of this epic story. It is AU, and co-written with a good friend of mine. He came up with the plot and stuff. So here it is! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The young 19-year-old known only as Rosa Mendes sighed heavily to herself as she stared out the open window of her beach bungalow home. It was bad enough that she was forbidden to go outside by her parents, but also her parents had set her up for an arranged marriage with none other than Primo Colon.

Primo had sincerely loved the idea of being with Rosa, but of course unknown to others, he had a secret agenda that he wanted to fulfill. Rosa had already known what it was, as she heard him and his cousin Epico discussing it downstairs. Needless to say, the word 'share' gave it all away. She really wished at this point she could just run away, run from it all and find that perfect person, her true Prince Charming. But even if she did run away, who's to say that she would make it? She wouldn't be able to pull it off alone. If only she had some type of help to just escape and get away from it all.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where are you?" She called out her window then laughed to herself. Someone needed to save her, soon. A knock sounded on her door as it startled her and caused her to hit her head on the window seal. "Ah! Es stupido de-" She stopped as she saw her future husband Primo standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rosa, Epico and I are headed to the local drug store to... Get some medicine for the house. We'll be back,okay?" He said, kissing her lips, and Rosa, trying her best not to recoil and throw up in her mouth. She watched out the window as the cousins hopped into their lowrider. As they were about to pull out of the driveway, their car backed up right into a much more expensive car, a Mercedes-Benz to be exact. Rosa watched out her window as Primo and Epico got out of their lowrider, and the man in the Mercedes-Benz got out too. She had to do a double take at the mysterious man in the Mercedes. To her, he was extremely attractive with smooth good looks. She knew right then and there, he was the one. He could save her.

"Oh my..." She mumbled as she watched the men.

"I am sorry amigo." Primo said as he approached the mystery man rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "No hard feelings?" He asked hopeful, not wanting to cause any problems. The man, Alberto, however was not exactly happy about them ruining his 650,000 dollar ride.

"No hard feelings? Perro, I have half a mind to break your arm in half!" Alberto looked at the huge dent in his car and went off on a long, verbal tirade in Spanish that made Epico and Primo look shameful. Rosa was quite ignited and turned on by the passion that this man was displaying, all for a car, but she still loved it nonetheless. Not wanting to cause any more problems, the cousins quickly hopped into their lowrider, drove in a circle, before finally speeding off and leaving Alberto to tend to his car. "Estupido perrosas." He muttered, unaware of the Latina beauty that was watching him from above. Rosa desperately wanted to go outside, introduce herself to this man, get to know his name even... But her parents forbade her. Maybe she could break the rules just this once.

"Don't be a coward..." She muttered to herself and taking a risk, she slipped on a pair of shoes and quickly made her way downstairs and outside. Alberto was now yelling at his driver.

"Ricardo! Call insurance! I need my car fixed!" As Ricardo pulled out his cell phone to call insurance, Alberto noticed the house he was standing in front of had the front door open, and out came a young Latina beauty that the 22-year-old was immediately blown away by. Rosa approached the man hesitantly with a sweet smile.

"Hola, my name is Rosa..." She told the man shyly as she extended her slender hand. "I apologize for my fiance's idiotic behavior." Alberto slowly took her hand into his and lightly kissed it.

"The name is Alberto... Alberto Del Rio. Senora, that is your fiancé? He's quite the jackass." He said lightly laughing. Rosa flushed slightly as his warm lips came in contact with her hand. She laughed with him.

"Tell me about it..." She said disdainfully towards Primo. "I don't know why my parents like him so much. I hate this arranged marriage." She confided in Alberto. Alberto raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Que? Arranged marriages? I did not know that they still do those. What is this jackass fiancé of yours like? I would like to know." He said, very interested.

"My parents are more old-fashioned..." She explained to Alberto. "Primo, he's just not my type. His plans after we marry... They're just too much for me. Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped." Alberto shook his head at the thought of such a young beautiful woman like Rosa being trapped in such a tight spot like this.

"Your parents, they should be more open, like a free spirit. I do not like the sound of this Primo perro's plans." He said sternly. Rosa smiled at Alberto. He was so understanding.

"I wish they would change their minds..." She said. "Primo doesn't make me happy."

"He doesn't huh?" Alberto rubbed his chin while in thought. "Then I say, a beautiful chica such as yourself must do what makes you happy." He said, then flashed his trademark smile.

"Alberto," Rosa started. "Take me with you. I want to run away."

"Que?" Alberto rubbed his ears just to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. "You want to come with me? Alberto Del Rio?" Rosa nodded quickly.

"Si!" She said, "I know it sounds crazy, and I know I might get caught, but I'm tired of being miserable. Please, por favor, I am begging you." Alberto was quite conflicted. On one hand, he would have loved to have the company of Rosa with him everywhere he went. Sometimes it got boring just being with Ricardo. On the other hand, their lifestye wasn't exactly safe.

"Are you sure Rosa? Our lifestyle is fast and luxurious, but at the same time pretty dangerous." He said, pondering her final answer. Rosa smiled at the words Alberto uttered.

"That's just what I need." She told him sincerely. She was tired of being locked in her room 24/7. She needed excitement and adventure.

"Alright," Alberto said, finally giving in. "Hurry and pack your bags, and then meet me back out here. Ricardo should be done calling insurance by then." Rosa clapped her hands in excitement and ran back inside to pack some of her clothes and other items. Once she was finished, she did as Alberto said and met him back outside. Good thing Primo and Epico were still gone.

"Okay, listos." She told him and smiled brightly as she shouldered a duffel bag. Alberto smiled warmly back at Rosa, taking her duffle bag from her and setting it safely in the trunk.

"Hey boss," Ricardo said. "Insurance is covering the costs of the car." Alberto nodded.

"Good, now let's go. Ricardo get in the back seat." Ricardo groaned.

"Por que?"

"There is a lady present. Let her ride in the front!" Alberto clamored, as Ricardo slid in the back seat, pouting like a child.

"Gracias so much Alberto." She told him.

"De nada Rosa." He said, letting her slip inside, before heading over to his side and hopping in. The trio was ready to hit the open road, when Ricardo noticed something on Rosa's ankle.

"Rosa, is that a... House arrest anklet?" He questioned, teeth chattering. Rosa froze; she had forgotten all about that stupid anklet.

"Oh that thing? My parents haven't used it in ages. You shouldn't be worried." Rosa replied.

"I sure hope so." Ricardo said, still somewhat slightly nervous. Alberto just threw his head back and laughed.

"Relax Ricardo, what's the worst that can happen?" As they started down the road, Alberto looked at Rosa. "Say goodbye to home, Rosa, and say hello... To adventure. Es muy grandiose!"

"Adios home!" She yelled with a brilliant smile. A part of her was surprised that Alberto even let her come. They were complete strangers. But she was happy nonetheless. Alberto, slightly oblivious to the fact at just how free Rosa was feeling, made him smile. He felt renewed purpose, and along with his childhood best friend Ricardo, they were going to hopefully live the good life.

* * *

Primo felt his phone buzzing rapidly in his pocket. While Epico was getting some of the stuff, Primo checked his phone, and his eyes widened in huge alarm. "No!"

Epico looked over to his cousin in surprise. "Primo, what is it?"

"Rosa... She's gone!" Primo said frantically. "The hell happened?"

"Whoa, slow down, what do you mean she's gone?" Epico said. Primo sighed.

"I reactivated her old house arrest anklet in case she ever ran away." He said.

"Then where is she?" Epico asked.

"The hell should I know?!" Primo exclaimed in frustration. "She must be on the move, her anklet shows her to be in constant movement... How the hell did she get a car?"

Epico's eyes widened in realization. "The guy! In the Mercedes-Benz! He was the only person there when we left." Epico explained. Primo's eyebrows narrowed in frustration.

"Damn that perro! I ain't having none of this. That's my fiancée he ran off with!" Primo quickly dialed a number. He was going to call big brother for help for this one.

"Carlito?" He asked as soon as he answered. "We have an issue. How soon can you fly here?" Primo asked. Carlito bit into his apple as he answered his brother's call.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm at the Apple Festival. What's going on? This call came out of the blue." He said.

"It's Rosa, she ran away." Primo explained, "With another man I believe." Carlito immediately spit his apple chunks out into another man's face, courtesy of the outrageous news he just heard.

"She did what?! Does she not remember what happened to her sister?" Carlito was fuming. Nobody disrespected his family like that. "This is not cool. What does this man look like? The guy she ran off," Carlito demanded to know.

"He's pretty good-looking..." Primo started, "And looks rich too..."

Carlito palmed his face at his brother's simplicity. "Primo, you idiot! Be more specific! What was he driving?"

Primo muttered profanities under his breath at his brother. "A Mercedes-Benz..."

"Good, not too many rich Hispanics own that type of car in Miami. I"ll b over there early tomorrow morning, first thing. Adios hermano." He said, clicking off quickly.

Primo smiled as he turned to look at Epico. "Carlito will be here tomorrow, we will find Rosa." He told him. "Then she'll never be able to run away ever again..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alberto, Rosa, and Ricardo all pulled onto Sunset Avenue and stopped in front of Sunny Villa, the local popular shopping mall. Alberto reached into his shirt pocket and gave Rosa a shiny, plastic Capital One credit card.

"So Rosa, what do you say to a shopping spree, bonita?" He said, sending her a wink which made Ricardo roll his eyes. Rosa's eyes lit up at the sight of the credit card.

"Shopping sounds great... But are you sure you want to spend your money on me?" She asked hesitantly. Alberto looked at her in confusion.

"Of course, you're worth every penny. Why do you ask? Ricardo already has plenty tuxedos." He said. Rosa flushed slightly at Alberto's compliments.

"It's just that Primo never wanted to spend money on me." She explained then took the card from Alberto's large hands. "Gracias Alberto." Alberto's face slightly twisted at the name of Primo Colon. He so badly wanted to twist his arm in half and snap it.

"De nada Rosa. Here, take Ricardo with you as a bodyguard. I have to adjust my wheels for a minute." He said, pulling Ricardo to her. Ricardo and Rosa exited the vehicle, then headed into the mall. It had been so long since Rosa had actually been in such a big public place. She was overwhelmed and filled with excitement; she didn't know where to go first. Freedom never felt so good. Ricardo looked on with a smile at Rosa. He truly believed that his boss was doing the right thing. Hopefully, it didn't backfire.

"Well Miss Mendes, lead the way." He openly gestured.

Meanwhile outside, Alberto was shining up the hood of his car, when two Hispanic looking gangsters walked over to the Mexican Aristocrat. He gritted his teeth as he saw the reflection in the mirrors; two old rivals of his, Hunico and Camacho. Just what he needed, someone else to mess up his day. What else could go wrong?

Back inside the mall Rosa and Ricardo were getting some food. Ricardo looked over to Rosa, who was immersing herself in her french fries.

"So Rosa, what do you think of Alberto?"

Back at the car, Alberto confronted his foes.

"Hunico, perro, what the hell do you want?" Alberto sneered.

Inside the mall, Ricardo and Rosa continued their chat. Rosa smiled.

"He's very nice... Why do you ask?" She said to Ricardo. Ricardo smirked. His boss didn't know that Ricardo was going to reveal his big secret.

"Senor Alberto...deep inside, he is a very lonely man, and he can't live the lifestyle he lives without having a companion by his side. Eventually, I am going to retire from this, and go back to my family. He needs a lovely lady by his side who will not leave him." He said, painting the whole scenario out. Rosa was shocked by this statement to say the least.

"Do you think that's why he let me come with you guys?" She asked. Ricardo shook his head quickly.

"No senora. See, Alberto has been doing this fast life thing for a while. He did it once with this girl named Melina Perez. But one day, she turned her back on him, and joined up with his arch rival Hunico, robbing him and leaving him high and dry. He has been heartbroken ever since, though he does his best not to show it." Ricardo hoped he hadn't said the wrong things.

"Wow..." Rosa said unable to think of a more proper response. "He hides it very well."

"Si si, he does," Ricardo said, nodding in agreement. "That's why he was hesitant to bring you. He doesn't want what happened before to happen again."

"Ricardo, I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Alberto. We barely know each other, and he's already done so many good things for me." Rosa explained hastily. The latina even thought she was beginning to get feelings for Alberto. Ricardo, content with her answer, nodded his head with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Also, be on the lookout for a guy named Hunico. He's trouble, and will do anything to get back at Alberto, including using you." He warned.

"We've been in here for a while. We should probably go back and check on Alberto." Rosa said and got up to throw away the left over food

"Good thinking." After getting up from the table and the food court, the pair walked outside to see Alberto in an intense confrontation with two gangsters.

"Oh my God..." Rosa said, "Do you know them?" She could tell by the terrified pose Ricardo had done, that he did indeed know them. He gulped.

"That's H-Hunico and his right hand man Camacho! They're gonna kill us!" He quickly hid behind Rosa. They hadn't noticed them yet. Rosa immediately panicked; it was her first day out of her home and she was already face to face with death. She pulled Ricardo from out behind her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked frantically. Ricardo chattered on his fingernails.

"We let Senor Del Rio handle them!" He said as if it were nothing. And just like that, Alberto broke into a brawl with the two gangsters. He used his towel to whip Camacho in the face and blind him, while focusing a flurry of kicks to the much smaller foe.

"Pendejo, take back what you said!" Alberto ferociously yelled. Now Rosa was really freaking out. Should she break up the fight, or let them keep fighting? The question was quickly answered as Ricardo grabbed a pair of Rosa's heels that she bought and hit a sneaking Camacho upside his head with it. Alberto sent Hunico retreating fast after attempting one of his patented Hi-Kicks, which Hunico was lucky to avoid. Sometimes it paid to have a background in mixed martial arts.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked Alberto. Alberto sighed as he looked from his even more damaged car back to Rosa.

"I've been worse. Enjoy your trip?"

"Alberto! You're bleeding..." Rosa said and lightly touched Alberto's forehead where he had a small cut. Alberto lightly backed away from Rosa's touch.

"No no, really chica, I am fine. No worries." He said, almost as if he were pleading. Ricardo took one look at the cut that was nearly getting larger and blood coming out, and he immediately passed out. Rosa knitted her dark eyebrows together in confusion.

"It's pretty bad... Por favor, let me have a look." She said moving closer to him.

"No no relax Rosa, I am fine." She continued to press towards him until his back hit the front of his car. _Shit_, he thought.

"Stop whining, let me have a look." She ordered as she stepped up on her tip toes to wipe away the blood that was spilling down his forehead. Once she wiped the blood their eyes locked, as they were only inches away from each other. Rosa blushed and looked down at the ground. Alberto seemed to feel just as awkward as Rosa did. He hadn't really been in this position since, well, Melina. He had to give Rosa a chance though. He lifted her chin up with his index finger so they could make eye contact.

"Hey, look at me. You have no reason to be ashamed. You are with me. Alberto Del Rio. Yo soy magnificento." He smiled a cocky grin, putting aside his slight nerves. Rosa's face only burned more from nervousness.

"Okay..." She said as a slow smile spread across her lips. "The cut isn't that deep." She said as she stepped away from the man. Alberto's grin turned into a slight smirk.

"It's okay chica. I know you used the cut as an excuse to get close to Alberto Del Rio. I can assure you, such excuses are not needed."

"Okay..." Rosa said slowly then looked down at Ricardo who was still laying on the ground. "We should probably wake him up..." She said with a laugh.

"Si, we should." Alberto proceeded to shake him. "Ricardo don't be a sissy. Wake up." Ricardo finally sat up, speaking Spanish at a hundred miles an hour. Del Rio chuckled. "Easy mi amigo. You guys want to go eat out tonight? Or get some takeout?" He offered.

"Let's eat out!" Rosa insisted. Ricardo immediately popped up at the suggestion of food.

"Let's go to Mysterio Marvels! They have the best Latino food this side of Miami!"

"I'm in." Rosa answered.

"Si." Alberto said as well. They all piled into the Mercedes-Benz, prepared to go greet the master chef known as Rey Mysterio. "I really need to fix this car." Alberto laughed, starting it up. The trio drove in comfortable conversation, and Alberto even made some playful jabs about Ricardo fainting at the sight of blood. After a few minutes of driving they finally arrived at the restaurant. After tossing the keys to the valet, the trio headed inside to enjoy what was sure to be a lovely dinner. They were greeted by the host and owner of the diner, Rey Mysterio, also one of Alberto's former rivals turned friends.

"Buenos noches, welcome to the Marvels. How can I help you?" Rey said.

"Table for tres, Rey." Alberto said and Rey led them to a secluded table.

"It is good to see you again mi amigo, I was worried." Rey said. Alberto lightly chuckled at his masked amigo's concern.

"Why would you be worried about me amigo?" He asked.

"With you and your whole fast life... You know? Es muy loco..." Rey said with a chuckle.

"Haha very funny chihuahua," Alberto joked, ribbing Rey and making him chuckle.

"Just don't drag your girlfriend here too far into it." Rey joked back. Girlfriend? Rosa's face immediately heated up from embarrassment.

"We're n-not-" She stammered. Alberto rubbed the back of his head.

"We're not together..." Rey nodded, then a light bulb popped up in his head.

"So she's with Ricardo? Wow!"

"No no Rey! She's just a friend." Ricardo explained hastily. Rey smirked, continuing to rib Alberto.

"More like friend with benefits?" He gave Alberto the wink, and Alberto facepalmed himself. Rosa sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Can you just take our order?" Alberto asked. Rey finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, what can I get you guys? Besides Ricardo, I already know he wants the Chili Bean Supreme." Rosa looked at the menu for a second before deciding what she wanted.

"I'll have the fajita nachos with extra hot sauce." She said. Rey nodded.

"Excellent choice. Alberto?" He examined the menu carefully.

"I'll have the Volcano Tacos with an Empanada."

"Alright," Rey said. "Your food should be ready soon." He said and walked towards the kitchen of the restaurant. Several minutes later, a man with a creepy grin on his face walked out with the trio's food.

"Here you guys go." He said with a weird grin. When he finally handed Rosa her food, he held out his hand. "The name is Maddox. Brad Maddox."

"I'm Rosa..." She said as she ignored his hand and took her food. She then heard Ricardo snicker and she kicked his foot under the table.

"Well, like I said, I'm Brad Maddox." He took a napkin down and wrote down his number. "Call me beautiful." He said with a wink, making Alberto crack his taco shells and sending them flying into hundreds of pieces. Rosa only looked at Alberto in confusion.

"Rosa, stay away from that slimy snake. He is not good news." Alberto said cautiously. "Just look at him, picking his nose and flicking boogers into the beans. disgusting." He said with a twisted, wrinkled face. "I hate that guy. I just lost my appetite."

"I wasn't planning on calling him..." She said, "He looked like a creep anyway."

"Good. Excuse me while I head to the car." Alberto walked out of the diner, waving bye to Rey and walking to the car.

"I think someone's got it bad for you Rosa. Muy malo." Ricardo said with a grin. Rosa sighed as she continued to eat her nachos.

"You think?" She asked. Ricardo nodded.

"Si, and I also know as well!"

Meanwhile Maddox was on his phone, making sure no one was watching. "Hey Primo, I found your future wife. She's hanging out with this slick rich cat. Or so he seems."

"Great work Brad." Primo praised. Back at the table, Rosa was just about finished with her food.

"He's just acting so weird." She said referring to Alberto. Ricardo nodded.

"He definitely does seem antsy around you." Rosa again sighed in frustration.

"Maybe I should just go back home then." Ricardo's eyes grew at an alarming rate.

"Why?"

"It's obvious that Alberto doesn't want me around. I know he's been hurt in the past, but that doesn't mean he has to push everyone else in the future away." Rosa explained. "I'd be better off marrying Primo."

"But you can't go back! Think of the consequences!" Ricardo said, spitting out the words. "Think of all the fun we had today! He really cares for you, it's just hard to show. Please don't leave. I know you like him." Rosa flushed.

"H-How did you know?"

"I'm a lot smarter than most people give me credit for, ya know. Your face lights up around him all the time." Ricardo grinned. "So if you really care about him, you would stay." Rosa nodded.

"Okay I'll stay. Now we should go before Alberto gets angry." Ricardo jumped for joy, stepping in Rosa's nachos.

"Oops! Sorry! Let's go!" The two then walked out and saw Alberto sitting in the car. Alberto couldn't help but let a smile cross his face when he saw how gorgeous Rosa looked in the moonlight. A true divine beauty, indeed. He opened the door for her and she slid in smoothly. After getting back in, Alberto started the car.

"Well, it"s time to head back home, our home I mean." He said.

"Where do you guys live?" Rosa asked.

"We live on 'Ol Ironside, just on the outskirts of Miami. I know it doesn't sound luxurious, but trust me, that money being saved goes a long way." He said, smirking. They pulled up to the house. It wasn't too big. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room with huge plasma screen TV. "Mi casa es tu casa Rosa."

"Gracias Alberto." Rosa said with a smile as Ricardo got her bags out of the trunk. "Where will I be sleeping?" She asked hesitantly.

"You can have my room Rosa." Alberto said, slowly opening the door and revealing his room. It was a nice room. It had a boombox, a water bed, a disco ball, with plenty of room for a dance floor, hell even an aquarium.

"You don't have to do that." Rosa said quickly, "Surely I can sleep on the sofa." Alberto shook his head.

"No no it's okay. That sofa and I go way back. I'm sure it won't mind. Please, your comfort means very much to me." He told the latina as he placed his signature towel around her neck. "Very much."

"If you insist." Rosa said shrugging and walked in the rather large bedroom. "Again, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem." He said with a smile, and before she closed the door, he gave her his signature wink as well. Rosa sighed. What a day. She was feeling quite tired so she decided to change into her favorite pajamas and head to bed immediately. The latina had never slept on a water bed before. A knock came at her door and Ricardo immediately opened it. He was dressed in tuxedo-style pajama suit.

"Senora Rosa, thank you for not making fun of me today. You're a good friend to have around. We're going to have fun at the job tomorrow."

"You're a good friend too Ricardo... Uh, what job?" Rosa asked. Ricardo smirked.

"You'll find out more in the morning. Goodnight."

* * *

**Miami Airport, 1:15am**

Carlito's jet finally landed and with his right handed muscle with him, he was going to put an end to this nonsense. He quickly located his brother and cousin at the airport McDonald's.

"Carlito, good to see you brother." Primo said, "I'm so glad you're finally here." Carlito had his heavy hand him a green apple. He quickly took a huge bite out of it and spit it in both Epico and Primo's faces.

"You idiots! Cut the crap. How could you let her escape! I had my boys back at the Apple Network Programming do some research on the guy you told me about. His name is Alberto Del Rio. Why didn't you tell me Rosa got taken by a professional criminal!" Primo wiped the apple juices off his face.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he was a professional criminal?"

"You idiot, you should have never let her out the house to begin with!" Carlito was furious. "Now she's out and about and Hunico's crew might get to her! Money was the only thing keeping them at bay. Do you still have the money?" Epico gulped.

"Um, yeah your money you sent... We've been buying drugs and stuff with it to sell on the streets and get some of our own coin, ya know?" Primo said slowly.

"You idiot!" Carlito yelled which caused a few people to stare. "Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Why, go catch her first of course." Came a voice from the shadows. The shadow walked out to reveal himself as Brad Maddox. "I got a plan fellas, so here's what we're gonna do..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa awoke the very next morning bright and early at about seven in the morning. She had never gotten sleep like that in quite a long time. Being forced to sleep with Primo was like trying to have sex with a walking plank. Bored and stiff. Once she was fully awake she headed downstairs to see if Alberto and Ricardo were up. She saw a note on the door from Ricardo saying he went for a morning jog and would be back in an hour. Alberto on the other hand, was passed out on the couch still sleeping.

Rosa decided to have a little bit of fun with the Mexican Aristocrat. She decided to mess with Alberto's hormones just to see what type of morning person he really was. Taking his hand, she guided it towards the inside of his shorts, and slowly but seductively whispered her own name repeatedly in his ear. He squirmed as the latina continued her ministrations. Rosa was having so much fun she didn't even notice the door swing wide open with Ricardo singing really loudly.

Rosa didn't notice, but Alberto did.

"Rosa, Ricardo, what is the meaning of this?" Alberto stood up, demanding answers. But as the Mexican Aristocrat stood up he didn't realize that his hand was in his shorts. This caused Ricardo to burst into fits of laughter. "What is so funny perro? What are you laughing at?" He looked to where Rosa was pointing and he immediately jumped back in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?" He turned his look to Rosa. Rosa only shrugged innocently.

"You tell me." She said smiling. Alberto immediately pulled his hand out of his shorts and then looked at Rosa, a grin slightly forming on his face.

"Rosa, why didn't you just tell me? I told you there were no excuses you needed to use to come be with me." He said, throwing her a wink. This time it was Rosa's turn to be embarrassed as her face turned bright red.

"What? I didn't-" She started but was interrupted by Ricardo.

"If you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." He said and began making his way back upstairs.

"Damn it Ricardo, come back down here. We have a job to do today, damn it, and we're gonna do it!" Alberto quickly put on some jean shorts and threw on a black shirt. "Get dressed Rosa, I'm sure no one wears pajamas in public anymore." He said with a slight laugh. Rosa hurriedly went back upstairs and got dressed quickly, throwing on some jeans and a simple t-shirt. She then met Ricardo and Alberto back downstairs. "Alright, so now it's time to discuss today's job. That perro Otunga the lawyer, put some very good amigos of mine in the slammer. Well, today we're gonna pay his house a lovely visit." Alberto had a grin on his face. "This is going to be very fun, Rosa." Rosa merely raised an eyebrow, she had no idea what 'today's job' was going to be. Alberto motioned everybody to today's car of the day: the Ferrari Spyder 2010. "You have to love my rides, eh Rosa? Ricardo?" Rosa only smiled and rolled her eyes. Alberto, Rosa, and Ricardo all hopped into Alberto's Ferrari as they took off for their destination. "That perro, that dirty slimy lawyer Otunga, will pay for his crimes," Alberto said, eyes focused ahead.

"So what did he do, exactly?" Rosa asked.

"That idiot tried to frame me for crimes that were committed by that chihuahua Hunico and his crew." Alberto said angrily. "Luckily, the judge saw that he was indeed lying, and charged Hunico with 5 years in jail. Apparently though, they are back on the streets again, and I have no doubt Otunga is the one responsible." He said firmly. Rosa nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Alberto let a smirk cross his face.

"Simple, we're going to crash his house and his cars, make that perro pay." Ricardo nodded, pointing to the tools and weapons that they had in the backseat of the car. Rosa looked back at the weapons, then back at Alberto.

"Sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"Indeed, but we will need a distraction," Ricardo chimed in. Alberto nodded in agreement.

"Rosa, what talents do you possess?"

"Well I do salsa dance and shake my hips very well." She said with a shy smile.

"Excellente!" Alberto exclaimed, before regaining his cool. "Sorry about that." The car pulled up to a stop. A two-story house with a big yard stood before them. "Rosa, go ring the doorbell and distract Otunga. Ricardo and I will be in the back, handling our business." Rosa then did as she was told, and rung the doorbell. David Otunga answered shortly. Otunga swiftly answered the door.

"Who the hell? Oh, hello there." He said with a smarmy smile on his face.

"Hola señor." Rosa greeted and held out her hand. Otuna took her hand with somewhat of a strong grip, before kissing it.

"Hola, the pleasure is mine. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm lost." Rosa lied smoothly. "I'm new around here, you see." She said.

"Well, allow me to show you around then." David said. Alberto smirked from afar, seeing his plan in motion was working.

"Come on Ricardo, let's get to work." He said as he and Ricardo made their way into the house.  
Not too far down the road, driving at nearly 110 mph, was Carlito and the crew as they followed the beeping anklet signal Primo had on his phone.  
"There! She's in there!" Maddox pointed out, towards Otunga's house. Things were about to get very ugly.

"Are you sure?" Primo asked

"Of course I'm sure! Don't you know your fiancé by now?" Maddox asked Primo, like he was dumbfounded. They pulled up to the front of the house and Carlito hopped out the SUV immediately. He opened the back up and tossed guns and other weapons to both Epico, Primo, and his muscular bodyguard Ezekiel Jackson.

"We gonna pack some heat, and burn this place down!"

"Ricardo, did you hear something?" Alberto asked quickly. Ricardo's ears perked up. He did indeed hear something as well.

"It sounded like clicking, boss."

"Clicking?" Alberto asked confused. "Maybe we should go check things out, see if Rosa's okay."

"That sounds like a good idea boss. Just got to finish spray painting this ugly car." Ricardo said. While they were in the back, two lowriders had pulled up in the front, and they did not look pleased. Primo's eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was. Hunico and his crew had returned. It had expanded as well. It now included Camacho, the masked mercenary known only as Sin Cara, and a big muscular bodyguard who went by the name of Big E.

"Hurry up Ricardo! Mas rapido! I just heard some cars out front." Alberto said.

"Wait senor! I'm putting the finishing touches on this!" Ricardo explained rather loudly.  
Back in the front, Hunico immediately lowered his eyes towards Primo.

"Hey pendejo, where's my money?" Primo could only shrug.

"Uh, we don't have it!" A dark scorned look crossed the Hispanic gangster's face.

"Que? Why not?" The front door reopened and Otunga stepped back outside, with Rosa Mendes all tied up.

"Because Hunico, they spent it all on the drugs. That's why I couldn't get you the money to pay you on time." Otunga said, turning the tables on the Colons quickly.

"Ricardo now!" Alberto yelled.

"Okay okay boss, I'm coming!" Ricardo finally finished the spray paint and sprinted with Alberto towards the front and Primo immediately recognized them. Alberto was confused at all the cars parked out front, and where the hell was Rosa at? Primo pointed at Alberto.

"You! You're responsible Del Rio! You ruined my car, and then kidnapped my fiancé!" He pointed to the front of the house where David Otunga stood, holding Rosa hostage. "And you're going to pay!" Hunico fired a shot in the air.

"No... You amigo are going to pay us everything you owe! And then we're gonna kill you!" Hunico yelled. Otunga simply chuckled to himself. All of his Miami problems were about to be taken care of, and hell, he could even take Rosa with him as a prize.

"Boss, what are we gonna do?" Ricardo asked frightened.

"Quickly Ricardo, I need you to go untie Rosa. I will handle these perrosas. You can handle Otunga right?" Alberto asked.

"Uh... Sure?" Ricardo answered slowly then headed to where Otunga was holding Rosa hostage. While Ricardo followed his orders, Alberto walked right into the center of the two sides that were having an intense stare down.

"Guys, there's no need to fight about any of this. So here's my solution. Hunico, you and your boys go back to jail like little good boys, and Primo, you and your family let Rosa go, and go find somebody else jackass, you don't deserve her. Sound good?" As slightly nervous as he felt, Alberto had a sense of bravado amongst him that made him do this. Hunico scoffed.

"And just who the hell do you think you are Del Rio? This doesn't concern you, so get lost." He spat. Alberto smirked.

"Actually it does, you pocket-sized gangster wannabe. I took Rosa away to get her to a new start in life, away from you hooligans. So I will end all of this right now for you perros." Alberto glanced out the corner of his eye to see if Ricardo had saved Rosa yet. Ricardo already had Otunga down on the ground and was kicking him continuously, once he realized Alberto was looking at him he turned and gave his boss a thumbs up the went to untie Rosa. _Muy bueno_, Alberto thought to himself, and as he walked out of the center, Hunico said something loud in Spanish and Alberto knew what it meant: "Unleash." Bullets started to fly from both sides rapidly as everyone ducked to find cover. Alberto quickly ducked and rolled behind a metal dumpster to get out of the line of fire. Ricardo finally untied the ropes at last, freeing Rosa. "Senora Rosa, are you okay?"

"Alberto, look out!" Rosa yelled as Hunico had started to fire towards the Mexican Aristocrat.

"Rosa, get down!" Alberto yelled out. He noticed red blood drops on the ground as well. "Ricardo?" His eyes followed the trail of blood and he couldn't believe it. Ricardo had been shot. "No, not Ricardo! Not mi hermano! No!" Alberto cried out. He could hear sirens in the distance as well, as the two warring enemies were still shooting at each other. He figured that Otunga had somehow managed to call the police. Rosa then made her way over to where Alberto was hiding.

"A-Alberto, what are we gonna do?" She stammered and Alberto noticed that there were fresh tears forming in her eyes. He quickly brought her into his embrace, trying to comfort Rosa while trembling himself. He could hear the sirens coming even closer, within five minutes away.

"We have to get out of here..."

"What about Ricardo? We have to save him!" She cried and the tears spilled over as she clung to Alberto. Alberto looked at the body of his best friend and reached out to touch him. His body was starting to get colder.

"We must take him with us." Rosa nodded in understandment.

"You get him, and I'll bring the car around. We have to hurry." She said.

"Alright." He tossed Rosa the keys as she ran to the back to get the car. "I'm sorry Ricardo, I should have been there..." He said sadly. Rosa then ran and got in the car going unnoticed by Hunico and Primo, then pulled up to get Alberto. Alberto quickly opened the back door, and heaved Ricardo's bleeding body inside, before climbing in himself.

"Drive Rosa, drive!" Alberto said. Rosa then floored it, and the two sped away in a hurry. Once they got away, Rosa spoke.

"Is he... Dead?" She asked referring to Ricardo Alberto shook his head. "He's losing blood really quick." He said, noticing all the red going all over his nice car leather. "The 305 Hospital is right around that corner there."

"Okay." Rosa said as she sped up and made her way to the hospital. "Hang in there Ricardo..." She mumbled As soon as they pulled into the lot, doctors came rushing out with the cart, and they took Ricardo's body, piling it onto the stretcher and rushing it inside. Alberto sat on the back end of his car, fighting back to hold his tears in. Rosa joined him, but unlike Alberto, she wasn't afraid to cry. So she let her tears fall. She had only known Ricardo for a day or so, but still, he was an amazing friend. Alberto looked down to her, her lovely Latin eyes looking sadder than ever.

"Senora, tu es muy bonita, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Alberto..." She replied as she wiped her tears away, and tried not to cry anymore. "I just-" She started but the tears overpowered her again and she couldn't speak. Alberto couldn't take it anymore. He immediately pulled her into a very long embrace, stroking her long dark ravenous hair, no intent of letting her go. After 15 long minutes of holding her there in place, Alberto suggested they go inside.

"You need to eat Rosa, tu estas comer." Rosa shook her head no.

"I can't eat, not like this." Alberto raised an eyebrow.

"But you have to eat Rosa! Please por favor."

"I want to, but if I eat I'll be sick." She explained. Alberto sighed.

"Well, at least accompany me to get something to eat then." He suggested.

"Okay." She said grabbing Alberto's hand. She dragged him to a Starbucks inside the hospital, and ordered them both drinks. As they sat down, he took her hands into his.

"Rosa... Do you regret coming along?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said. "I knew what I was getting into when I asked to come. But I don't regret it, because I get to spend my time with you..." Rosa finished blushing slightly. Alberto raised an eyebrow at her flushed cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. We will get through this. I need someone like you by my side." He said with a sincere smile.

"I know." She answered. "Ricardo told me everything." Rosa revealed. Alberto's eyes flinched open quickly.

"He did what?!"

"He told me about Hunico and Melina... He also said you were very lonely." Rosa replied softly. Alberto turned his head to the side to look at something else, trying to block out those memories.

"If you ever need someone, I'm here." Rosa said quietly squeezing his large hands. Alberto finally turned back, and looked into her eyes, sensing truth within them.

"You're different from Melina." He quietly said.

"I would hope so." She replied simply.

"What I felt for her was different back then. I was a younger fool. Now, I feel something completely different..." Rosa looked up and locked eyes with the Mexican Aristocrat.

"What do you feel, Alberto?" She asked slowly.

"Whenever we touch, I feel destiny. Whenever we ride together, I feel destiny. I feel like it is my destiny to be with you." He finally said. Rosa blushed darkly.

"You want to be with me?" She asked. Alberto stared into his coffee cup, saying nothing. Rosa then took his smooth face in her small hands and forced him to make eye contact with her. "Answer me Alberto." She ordered as she knitted her eyebrows together. Alberto couldn't answer, but he wasn't beaten yet. He shut his eyes tight. "Alberto?"

"Si Rosa?"

"Answer me, por favor." She said still holding his face.

"Why do you want me to answer you.?" He said, eyes still closed shut.

"Because I want to be with you too..." She replied. Alberto's eyes immediately opened up, and saw the sincere look that Rosa was giving him as she held his face. "So please. Answer me."

"Yes, I want to be with you." He finally said, unknowingly letting out a deep breath he was holding.

"Good." She said. "Because I'm in too deep, there's no getting rid of me now." For the first time in hours, Alberto finally smiled.

"Si, you are." He said.

"I want to check on Ricardo." Rosa admitted. Alberto nodded.

"Let's go check on our friend." As soon as the pair came out, a doctor walked out to greet them.

"Hello my name is Dr. Shelby. I'm afraid I have some terrible news to report to you." He said solemnly. Alberto felt his heart rate start pumping rapidly, and Rosa clutched Alberto's arm in deep worry."Your friend Ricardo Rodriguez got shot through his sternum... And the bullet went... Straight through his heart." Dr Shelby let out one final sigh. "Your friend Ricardo is no longer with us." Alberto and Rosa were speechless. The doctor lowered his head. "I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Shelby repeated the news to Alberto and Rosa, who were seemingly still shocked. "Your friend is dead." He said once more in a somber tone.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Rosa finally spoke as Alberto stayed silent. "Did you even try to save him?" She asked aggressively towards Dr. Shelby. Dr. Shelby put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa easy lady! We did all we could! Shock pulse, shock ray, shock therapy, even a sting ray! Nothing worked!" He said quickly. Rosa backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Sorry? You are not sorry!" Dr. Shelby shouted back. His face was starting to turn three shades of red due to anger issues. Rosa flinched at his rough sounding voice and only backed away more. The doctor continued on with his rant. "I am a professional doctor. Do not insult me and my work! You and your pessimistic boyfriend need to leave! Now!" He said, face flushing red. Finally fed up with the doctor's yelling Rosa retaliated by going on a rant in Spanish; calling Dr. Shelby every insult in the book. Alberto looked on, very impressed. Rosa possessed a certain Latin fire about her, one that was warming his blood just standing next to her.

"Rosa, please calm down." He asked in a low tone. Rosa immediately stopped at Alberto's order and calmed herself, then mumbled an apology in spanish. Alberto placed an arm around the slender woman's shoulders. "Doctor, may we see his body?" Rosa immediately shook her head no.

"I don't want to." She said quickly. Alberto shook her shoulder reassuringly.

"Rosa, it would be a disservice not to see Ricardo, please por favor." He asked, almost in a begging tone. Rosa nodded.

"Okay, I'll go." She said and Dr. Shelby led the way. They arrived in the emergency room and all eyes immediately darted towards Ricardo's pale body, more paler than ever. He looked so helpless lying there dead. As soon as Rosa saw him, she couldn't do it. Her eyes immediately filled with tears so she closed them tight.

"Alberto, I can't..." The latina managed to get out. Alberto lowered his head at the fallen form of his friend. He couldn't believe that blows had come to this. He immediately fell to his knees, deeply saddened.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this..." Tears started to stream down his face, making even Dr. Shelby shed a tear. Alberto, after several minutes of sobbing, reached into his back pocket, and handed a letter to the doctor. Dr. Shelby took the note hesitantly.

"What's this? He asked.

"It is Ricardo's final wish. He always wanted to be cremated. An odd dream and wish, but his." He said with a sobbish chuckle, quickly using his towel to wipe his tears away. Dr. Shelby merely nodded in understandment. As Alberto walked out of the room, he placed his towel around the neck of Rosa. "Are you going to be okay?" She hesitated for a moment as she inhaled Alberto's strong masculine scent on the towel then let out a strange chuckle.

"I feel like I should be the one asking you that question..."

"Aha, says you chica. I will be alright. It's not every day you lose your mejor amigo." Alberto said somberly, tilting his feet back to lean towards the wall.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rosa asked softly as she grabbed the Mexican Aristocrat's hand showing him comfort. Alberto wrapped his towel over his eyes. Rosa sighed and stepped up on her tip toes to move the towel. "Alberto, you can talk to me. Por favor, it's not good to hold your emotions in." Rosa chided.

"No please Rosa. I'm not good with this stuff. Losing Ricardo is like losing a piece of me. I'm too proud to cry, but I just can't take it anymore. This lifestyle of mine has to end Rosa! It has to..."

"What are you saying?" She asked confused.

"I'm a professional criminal Rosa." Alberto said abashedly. Rosa looked at Alberto in complete shock. "Well?" Alberto asked.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"It was the only way I could survive as a child. I lost my parents in a drive by shooting when I was just nine years old. I had to survive on my own and amass my own wealth. It was the only way." He said regretfully. "I stole, committed robbery, whatever it took."

"Alberto... I don't know what to say..."

"Well, at least show me how you feel..."

"Close your eyes." Rosa commanded. Instead of closing them, Alberto wrapped his towel around them. With a small smile the latina then stepped up on her tip toes again, only this time to plant a firm kiss on Alberto's lips. Alberto smiled against Rosa's lips, as he pulled her in to deepen the kiss, throwing the towel then wrapped her arms around Alberto's neck as she felt him smiling.

"You know Rosa..." He said in between the kisses. "You still didn't tell me what you think about me being a criminal." He added, kissing along her jaw line. Rosa squirmed at the touch of his lips on her skin then pulled away from him.

"None of that matters." Rosa answered softly. "I like you for who you are, not for what you've done." Alberto nodded at the genuity that this young woman was showing him. It was nice to see that she wasn't a judge of character. The kisses were convincing, for sure. And that hair... He couldn't help but pull down on it. Alberto was tempted to go further, but the memory of his best friend immediately flashed in his mind, making him pull back. "Ready to go home?" Rosa asked. Alberto nodded, but then shook his head.

"We have no home. Hunico and his amigos now know where I stay. It's probably a trap if we go back." He said bitterly.

"Where are we gonna stay then?" Rosa asked frightened.

"We are gonna live on the go." Alberto said, as if it was nothing. Rosa only nodded. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. "We could always stay at a hotel. My uncle, Mil Miscaras has one owned 35 miles from here." Alberto said. Sleeping there would be better than sleeping in a cramped up car.

"Whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter to me." Rosa answered.

"But I'm tired of picking everything. Wy don't you pick?" Alberto suggested.

"A hotel would be better than sleeping in a car..." Rosa pondered.

"But it's such a hot rod." Alberto joked with his trademark grin.

"Just shut up and come on." Rosa said grabbing his hand and leading him to the car.

"Don't get mad Rosa. You did kiss me first after all." He grinned. Rosa scoffed.

"Because you wanted me to..." She pointed out.

"Que paso?" Alberto said. "I never said I did." He countered.

"Will you just shut up and drive por favor?" Rosa asked as the couple climbed into the car.

"Si si, okay okay! All I'm saying is you put the moves on... Alberto Del Rio first, but then again you already knew that." He said with a very flirtatious wink. Rosa then flushed, and at this she had no witty comeback; only silence. Alberto sighed in victory as they pulled the car into motion. "Rosa, tell me, I know you didn't plan on marrying Primo, but what does Carlito have to do with you?"

"Carlito is Primo's older brother." Rosa explained as Alberto drove.

"I see. I ran into him once years ago at a casino in Vegas. He was a huge mobster I heard, bigger than even Hunico. But what does he want with you?" Alberto asked curiously.

"Actually I'm not sure..." Rosa said.

"Well I don't trust the entire Colon family at all. Bad intentions." He said. All of a sudden, a woman who was about to cross the street made him swerve and nearly crash. "Estupida!" He yelled out. Alberto looked over to Rosa. "Are you okay?"

"Si, are you?"

"Si, just fine." He said, shaking out his arm. His eyes darted from Rosa straight to the woman who stood outside of the car, a fake ass grin on her face. "Melina..." He growled in anger.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"That puta right there," He pointed out, "Is my ex girlfriend, Melina." He said bitterly, as Melina sent a fake wave his way. She made her way over to the side of the car where Rosa was, heels clicking like a computer mouse.

"Why the hell is she coming over here?" Rosa whispered to Alberto.

"She's dating Hunico, probably just coming to scope you out, be careful about this pendejo here." He said. Melina only stared at Rosa, saying nothing. Melina scoffed.

"Alberto, you really have downgraded since I left you." She commented. Rosa was taken aback by Melina's snide comment.

"Excuse me chica?" She asked. Melina scoffed at Rosa's comment.

"You heard me puta. What are you doing with my man?" Melina asked with an attitude.

"Your man?" Rosa asked. "From what I hear, you belong to Hunico. Skank." Rosa replied like it was nothing.

"Don't bitch at me! I belong to whoever I want to be with!" Melina then spit in Rosa's face.

"Oh hell no!" Rosa yelled and reached through the car window to slap the other woman right across the face. Melina shrieked at the slap. She grabbed Rosa by the hair and started to yank her through the window.

"Chicas, enough!" Alberto yelled. The two Latinas ignored Alberto as they fought into a Seven Eleven store, hitting each other with whatever they could find. Melina had managed to get a degree of separation. With a busted lip, she spoke.

"Too bad you'll never pleasure Bertie the way I did." Melina sneered and this drove Rosa insane. Alberto immediately got out of his car and held Rosa's arm back as she wound it up to deliver a punch to Melina.

"Rosa, don't! That pendejo isn't worth it." He said.

"Just let me hit her!" Rosa said as she tried to fight against Alberto. Alberto kept a firm grip around the latina's waist as he pulled her back, Melina looking on and smirking.

"Don't. Trust me amore, you don't want to get involved."

"Fine." Rosa muttered and dropped her hands. Melina's ears perked up and a wide grin spread on her face.

"What did you just call her?" She asked.

"What?" Alberto replied.

"You heard me estupido. Did you just call that tramp amore?" She asked, smile now gone, and replaced with a smug look.

"And what if he did?" Rosa butted in. "What's it to you puta?" Melina stood her ground.

"You shut up skank. I'm doing you a favor." She turned back to Alberto. "So you're back to leading girls on again, I see. You wait until Hunico hears about this." She snarled. Rosa then began to panic.

"What's she talking about?" She said to Alberto, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"She's talking about the fact that she used me to get higher up in the food chain, not the other way around." He said, eyebrows knitting in fury at Melina. Melina shook her head.

"No, you're right. I did use you Alberto, to get to the spot where I belong in. You should have stayed within the family, and we could have took over and run it for generations." Melina said. Alberto shook his head.

"No, the family was under bad leadership, and headed in the wrong direction." He replied firmly. All the while, Rosa was completely lost. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"What do you mean Alberto?" Rosa asked curiously.

"When I was 12, I was taken in off the streets and brought into the family of the Empire, which was led by the late great Eddie Guerrero. He taught me how to survive, how to attain my goals, and strive for success in life no matter how I got it. Then one day, when I was 18, he got shot in a drive-by shooting, and the day after, I left the Empire. I knew they'd head in the wrong direction after he died, and I was right." Rosa nodded respectively, but she still wondered what all this had to do with Melina. "When I was 17, I had met Melina. Eddie was suspicious of her, but I started to date her anyway. When he died, she set out with me to live the fast life I had dreamed of, but when Hunico came along, I found out he was part of the Empire that had taken my place, and when Melina found out, she dumped me for his bitch ass." Alberto said bitterly, as Melina smirked devilishly. Rosa only nodded again. Now she was beginning to understand how the whole rivalry between Hunico and Alberto started; it was because of Melina. Melina interrupted the Mexican Aristocrat before he could go any further.

"I heard about the death of your best friend by the way. It's a shame, really."

"How the hell did you find out?" Alberto asked. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, somebody had to set it up." She said with a cold smile. Alberto's eyes widened in realization. The whole thing was a fucking set up.

"Please, let me hit her." Rosa begged with anger. Melina stood ready.

"Bring it bitch!" Alberto relented, letting Rosa go. And suddenly, everything was a blur of movement as Rosa had Melina pinned to the ground, and punching her repeatedly.

"Ricardo's dead because of you!" Rosa yelled, and she started to cry against her will. Melina put her hands up, doing her best to block Rosa's unbridled fury.

"It wasn't me! I knew about it, but I had nothing to do with it!" She yelled, still defending herself.

"Rosa enough!" Alberto called as he tried to separate the two Latinas. He squirmed in between and managed to push them apart. Melina wiped at her busted lip and snarled at Rosa, then Alberto.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave the Empire Alberto. You knew I loved it there, and yet you still wanted to leave anyways. I'm glad I left you for Hunico. He's a real gangster class criminal unlike you." Melina said.

"It doesn't matter Melina." Alberto said. "That's all in the past, and I hope you're happy with your decision. Because I'm glad I left." Melina raised an eyebrow, and put on a fake grin to cover the hurt she felt inside from that last remark he made.

"Yeah? Well... The new head of the Empire, the new Kingpin who took up the mantle, he sent out the order for your extermination. Ricardo was just the warm up." Melina backed away slowly from the duo.

"Tell him I'm ready." Alberto said cockily. He then wrapped his arm around Rosa and the couple walked away from Melina.

"I will, and he won't stop until your cold dead body lays right in front of him!" She let out a huge primal scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Alberto Del Rio and Rosa Mendes both climbed into the Ferrari Spyder and the former dropped his head onto the steering wheel. "I can' believe that pendejo was a part of my friend dying." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Alberto." Rosa apologized. "At least I got to beat her ass." She added with a shrug. He offered a small smile, but it quickly dissolved.

"Now someone out there has people looking for me. And for what? I don't even know. Maybe I shouldn't have left the Empire after all." He said, shadowing his face.

"You never know, Melina could be lying about that." Rosa offered.

"Maybe, but if there's one thing I know about Melina, it's that when something big goes down, she doesn't lie about it." He propped his head back in the seat, towel over his eyes. "We need to get out of here."

"We still going to the hotel?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah but we can only stay there tonight. After tonight, we are officially on the run." He warned. Rosa nodded, she understood the severity of the situation.

"Okay, let's go." Alberto turned on the engine and they hit the Miami highway, seeing the hotel in sight. Rosa turned to Alberto. "I heard what you said back there. The amor thing." She commented. Alberto's eyes widened, he hoped that she wouldn't bring it up.

"You did?" He asked. Rosa nodded, eyes staring intently at her... Well, she didn't know what they were at this moment.

"Yes." She answered.

"Rosa, I did say that. You are right. With my mejor amigo gone, you are all I have left." Suddenly, Rosa was at a loss for words. A slow blush crept to her cheeks, and she was speechless. She'd never felt so strongly about a person before. Alberto looked to the side again and at her face. Only one thing on his mind was all he could think of doing at that moment. "Rosa, kiss me. I need to know something," Alberto stated.

"Okay." She replied. Rosa looked slightly confused but then obliged as she took Alberto's face in her tiny hands and pressed her lips to his; the two were enveloped in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Alberto's eyes grew wide at the amount of passion that was pouring out from Rosa. This Latina really did care about him. With one free hand, he unhooked her seat belt and wrapped his arm around the small of her back. Rosa then deepened the kiss as she wrapped her slender arms around Alberto's neck. Alberto quickly pulled out before things got even heavier. "Did I do something?" Rosa asked hesitantly.

"No. You did well, muy bien. I found out what I needed." Rosa brought her dark eyebrows together in confusion.

"Which was...?"

"You love me too." He said simply. Rosa looked up at him and smiled.

"You love me?" She asked.

"I had to do that test just to be sure my heart wasn't fooling my mind. Si Rosa, I do." Alberto explained. In that moment, Rosa had no idea what came over her, but she cried again. "Rosa, Rosa easy! What is wrong?" Alberto said, beginning to panic.

"You love me." She said with a laugh. "You really love me." Alberto looked at her and scratched his head in confusion. What was really wrong with her?

"Si, I do amiga... What was the laugh about?" He asked. Rosa shook her head.

"It's because I'm happy!" She exclaimed. "When I was younger my dad, he told me no one would ever love me. That's why he had to arrange my marriage with Primo." Alberto's face grimaced.

"What kind of parent tells his child that? Malo padre." He said. Rosa nodded, looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Alberto noticed. "Hey, we're here." He pointed to his uncle's hotel. They had drove into the parking lot and it was quite... Grande size.

"Wow... It's huge." Rosa pondered.

"Yeah, my uncle was once a famous luchador. Crazy loco huh? Saving all that money paid off." Alberto said. He then stepped out of the car and walked to open Rosa's door, and the two made their way inside. They walked into it and went to the hotel counter, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Hola amigos, and welcome to the newest hotel on the block, the Lucha Inn. My name is Rey Mysterio, how can I help you?"

"We'd like a room." Alberto said simply.

"Here are your room keys, have a good night." Rey said. Alberto took the keys, and thanked Rey. The two approached the elevator and hit the five Button, so it would probably take five minutes to get to the top. Alberto bobbed his head to the Spanish elevator music, and also took in the sight of Rosa's long ravenous hair. He couldn't resist the urge, and started to run his hands through it. Rosa let out a yelp which made Alberto laugh, and she made a face at him.

"What is it Rosa?" Alberto teased.

"Stop it." She pointed a finger at him. Alberto, instead of heeding her warning, pulled her hair again. This caused her to let out another yelp. Alberto smiled.

"I think we've found your weak spot, chica." He said with a grin, then winked. Rosa blushed, and suddenly the elevator dinged, saving her. Two men wearing matching light blue tuxedos and sunglasses looked at them as the door opened.

"Yo Titus, you seeing this?" The first man asked.

"Yeah D, I'm seeing but I'm not sure if I should believe it. Hot mamasita!" The second one said. Rosa immediately held her face in embarrassment as the two walked in and they walked into the elevator.

"Rosa, you can uncover your eyes now." Alberto chuckled.

"Quit laughing at me." Rosa scolded. "It's not funny." Alberto started to laugh just a bit more as he leaned against their room door, towel around his neck.

"Si, I'm Rosa, and I'm so embarrassed." He mocked her. Rosa, fed up with the Mexican Aristocrat's teasing, decided to catch him off guard and kiss him.

"Que-" He didn't even finish as he melted into the kiss. Forgetting the key card in his back pocket, it slid across the door handle and the door immediately opened, propelling them inside. Alberto wrapped his arms around the waist of the gorgeous Latina as he continued to kiss her. Rosa got frustrated with his towel getting in the way and what not. Rosa then pulled away breathless.

"Alberto we should stop."

"Por que?" Alberto was having a blast.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" She asked.

"We do not worry about speed in the fast life." He simply said. Rosa then separated herself from Alberto.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What do you mean?" Alberto questioned.

"It's just... When you touch me, I can feel his hands." Rosa explained, referring to Primo.

"Mi manos?" Alberto looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, I forgot about him. And your history and..." He trailed off.

"I wish I could forget." Rosa admitted as she sat down on the bed. He sighed as he sat at the desk in the room.

"I'm sorry Rosa... If you don't mind me asking, was he the only one?"

"Si." Rosa answered with a nod.

"Good." He looked at the floor, then back at her. "I'm sorry. I was just so used to things like they were with Melina. She moved super rapido." Rosa nodded in understandment.

"Trust me, I want to. I just need time." She said. He nodded.

"It's all bueno... Does that mean I have to sleep on the floor?" He asked questionably. Rosa laughed.

"Of course not." His face lit up as he flopped onto the bed, and immediately blacked out for the night. Rosa only rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Rosa." He said with a smile on his face, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Alberto." She said as she crawled into bed beside him.

* * *

Down on the first floor, Rey yawned as he took a bite out of his sandwich. It was exhausting working multiple jobs. His eyes shot open when he saw who walked through the hotel door though. It was Primo, Epico, Carlito, and their heavy Big Zeke.

"Hey you!" Primo shouted at Rey. "Look at me chihuahua!"

"Can I help you?" Rey asked.

"Where is she punk? Where is Rosa and that slick cat?"

"I don't know anybody named Rosa." Rey answered.

"You lie, masked man! If you don't know her then, I guess you won't mind if we trash this place!" Yelled Carlito.

"I don't know her!" Rey yelled back. "Now you all need to leave, or I'll have hotel security escort you out of here."

"You really wanna do that homes?" Carlito asked. "My man Zeke here has been itching for a fight. Don't give him a reason to start one." He warned as Zeke crushed his palms together.

"Look man," Rey started. "I really don't know her. You want to check the guest books?" He asked. Luckily, Alberto had registered under a fake name. Primo grabbed the book and looked through it.

"Who the hell is Davey Dogg and Sunny Bridges?" He demanded.

"Like I know." Rey retorted. "Hundreds of people check in here every day."

"Shut up, smart mouth!" Epico said. "Hey I have an idea, let's check all five floors! Shouldn't be hard to find that woman!" Carlito shoved Rey down, and the group spread out to search for them. When he was out of their sight, Rey picked up his cell phone and dialed Alberto, but he didn't know Alberto was knocked out sleep. Rosa, who was in fact a light sleeper, heard Alberto's phone ringing and immediately woke. She answered it quickly.

* * *

"Alberto! Are you awake?" Rey said in a loud whisper.

"Alberto is sleeping. This is Rosa." She said then yawned.

"Rosa, you guys have to pack your bags now and go!"

"Why?" She asked frightened.

"Carlito and his crew are here! They're trashing the place looking for you!"

"Thanks Rey." Rosa said then hung up the phone quickly. She now had the task of waking up Alberto, who was snoring rather loudly. "Alberto!" She said and shook him lightly. The more she shook him, the louder he seemed to snore. "Alberto!" She practically yelled and shook him some more as she began to panic. He snored like a Snorlax would, and it was really loud this time. Alberto's phone began to go off again. "Hello?" Rosa answered.

"Hey Rosa, it's Rey! I just paid some guy to distract them on the floor you're on. Hurry and get going!" He said, before hanging up. Rosa was now in full panic mode. If Alberto didn't wake up now, surely she would be caught.

"Alberto, please, wake up!" She tried again. Alberto barely rolled over, slightly stirring.

"Eh Destiny, is that you?" He murmured sleepily. Rosa knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Who the hell was Destiny?

"No it's Rosa." She said annoyed. "Wake the hell up!"

"Just five more minutes." He murmured back to an aggravated Rosa. He placed his signature towel over his head to block out the light.

"Alberto! We have to go now! Primo's here!" Rosa said, practically on the verge of tears from her fear of getting caught. Alberto's eyes immediately shot open.

"Primo? How the hell did he know we were here!"

"I don't know, but Rey said we need to leave." Rosa answered.

"Fine, fine vaminos." Alberto said, getting up and throwing on a shirt and some track shorts. "Pack your stuff quickly Rosa." He pointed out. Rosa merely nodded and obliged as she grabbed her things quickly.

"Alright, let's go." She said. Alberto looked at her funny.

"What is that stupid trombone noise?" The pair looked outside to see an Italian guy with tattoos currently distracting the Colon family. Rosa laughed.

"Hurry, let's go." She said grabbing Alberto's hand and pulling him along. Alberto smiled to himself as Rosa pulled him down the hall, bags in hands.

"I parked the car out in the east wing parking lot, take the keys. These bags are heavy as hell." He joked. As Alberto handed Rosa the keys, a huge yell was heard down the hall.

"Rosa!" Yelled Primo.

"Shit!" Rosa said. "Alberto, what are we gonna do?" Alberto looked out the window and looked down. There was a 30 foot drop between the floor and the pavement. He gulped.

"Rosa, we are gonna have to jump." He said.

"Are you loco?" Rosa exclaimed. "We'll die!" Alberto shook his head.

"But there's a pool below Rosa! It's our only chance!" He said. Rosa gulped, and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll go first." Alberto put a fierce hand up to her shoulder.

"No we jump together." Rosa grabbed Alberto's hand and shot him a weak smile.

"Okay." She answered. "We jump together." He smiled back at her.

"On three, in Spanish. Uno, dos..."

"Tres!" Rosa yelled and the two jumped out the window, only to land in the hotel swimming pool. Primo and Epico both looked down at them from above and got superbly pissed.

"You can't run forever you punks! Rosa, you'll be back with me soon enough!" Primo threw a fit.

"Hey guys, we should jump too!" Epico suggested. Primo slapped Epico on the back of his head.

"You idiot, we'd never make it in time!"

"But we're excellent swimmers! We still have a chance!" Epico suggested.

"Fine..." Primo muttered. Back in the pool, Alberto found a plug surprisingly.

"Hey Rosa, you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said with a grin. Rosa grinned back at him.

"Do it." She commanded. He pulled the plug almost immediately and it began to drain water quickly.

"Hurry Rosa, let's get out this pool. It's already caught a part of your shirt off." He said chuckling. Rosa looked down and Alberto was right, her shirt had been ripped. She blushed furiously.

"Well don't look!" She scolded and tried to cover herself as they stepped out of the now empty pool.

"But I can't help it Rosa. Your hips shake like the grace of a gazelle." He grinned, scoping in the view of her body. Rosa only became more embarrassed by the compliment, and her blush darkened.

"We don't have time for that right now. Come on!" She chided with laughter then grabbed the Mexican Aristocrat's hand and pulled him to the car. Meanwhile, Primo and Epico had just jumped. Carlito had tried to grab them, but it was too late.

"You idiots! They drained the pool!" He yelled out loudly.

"What?" Epico yelled back, but by now it was already too late. Primo and Epico both ended up landing on two rather big guys who were lounging in beach chairs. They landed hard, and the shock afterwards sent them flying into the empty pool. By now, Rosa and Alberto were already in the car driving away. Alberto tossed Rosa a shirt from the back of the car. It said 'Destiny' across the center of it.

"I think you need a new shirt, though I'm not complaining," Alberto grinned. Rosa looked at Alberto.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He only flipped his signature wink towards her. Rosa sighed with a smile, something about his annoyance was cute. Alberto pulled the car to a stop, and hopped out, going towards the ATM with quick haste. Rosa knitted her dark eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you doing?" She called out.

"I'm draining all the money from my debit cards and credit cards. We are definitely on the run now." Alberto said nervously, fumbling the dollars into his bag.


End file.
